warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Honeyfrost (Pandora910)/History
History In The Super Edition Arc ''Dawnstar's Trouble'' After a long birth, Dawnfire gives birth to Honeykit and Falconkit. Honeykit is named after Honeywing. Falconkit and Honeykit play mossball and Falconkit declares he is going to win, Honeykit claims it is unfair due to his size and Falconkit says it's not his fault he grew faster than she did. Honeykit is shown to be a kind-hearted kit from the start. Honeykit cheers on her brother while he plays with a mossball. When Silvermoon shows up, Honeykit greets her cheerfully and introduces herself. Dawnfire checks on her kits who are napping after playing since dawn. When the thunder strikes, Dawnfire worries that her kits may be scared. While SunClan is escaping the fire, Dawnfire sees Lionclaw pushing Falconkit and Honeykit out of camp. When Dawnfire prepares to leave for the moonstone, she whispers to her kits that she will return soon. When she returns, now a leader, she is eager to see her kits. She sees the two of them playing with a pebble. Honeykit spots her first and runs up to greet her. When they return to camp, the two kits need to be carried over the river. Without a nursery, Honeykit and Falconkit sleep in the leader's den. They later wake up and once again play with a pebble they find. Dawnstar is visited in her dreams by Falconclaw, who threatens her kits directly. During the battle against Thornstar, Honeykit and Falconkit are sent to MoonClan camp where they will be safe. When Falconkit argues, Honeykit reminds him that they are too young to fight. When Dawnstar returns from the battle, her kits greets greet her happily. In the A New Horizon Arc ''Sun Awakening'' Honeykit wakes up and begins watching SunClan from the nursery. The other kits, including Falconkit question why she does that and she explains that she likes watching the Clan. The five kits begin to play until Squirreltail tells Falconkit and Honeykit to go explore the camp. Falconkit wants to wander out of camp, but Honeykit refuses to go. Falconkit takes off and Honeykit goes to see Pebblestep instead. Honeykit explains to Pebblestep what Falconkit did and the two of them go to go find him. When Falconkit returns, Honeykit asks if he's okay but is snubbed by him. Pebblestep later tells Honeykit she can return to the medicine den any time and Honeykit asks Falconkit what happened with their mother. Honeykit goes to visit Pebblestep again and is questioned by many cats if she wants to be a medicine cat in which she responds with she's thought about it. Sandfoot then teachers Honeykit about Honeywing. While Pebblestep teaches Honeykit some herbs, AshClan invades SunClan. Pebblestep convinces Dawnstar to let Honeykit remain in the medicine cat den during the battle to assist her. Falconkit is jealous and enrages when he learns that Honeykit is in the medicine cat den helping instead of hiding like him. The time comes for Honeykit and Falconkit to become apprentices and Honeykit decides to train as a medicine cat. Dawnstar names her Honeypaw and she becomes Pebblestep's apprentice. Pebblestep begins by quizzing Honeypaw what she already knows about herbs. She then continues to teach her about deathberries, yarrow and more herbs. While learning, Goldenleaf starts kitting. Pebblestep teaches her about helping a queen give birth, and together they help deliver Hollykit and Burnkit. When Falconpaw returns from his first day of training, Honeypaw asks about his day but Falconpaw is hesitant to talk to her. The half-moon arrives and Honeypaw goes to the Spirit Garden for the first time. While there she meets Ravenheart, Onepaw, Roseheart, Skyfeather and Blackpaw. While in front of the Moonstone, Pebblestep names Honeypaw an apprentice before StarClan, while dreaming Honeypaw meets Honeywing for the first time. The following day, several cats asks about Honeypaw's Moonstone journey and she gathers herbs for Pebblestep. Later, Snakewhisker is brought back to camp with a broken leg. Pebblestep treats him while teaching Honeypaw about while allowing her to help. Squirreltail gets enraged with Falconpaw for his poor moss gathering and compares him to Honeypaw which annoys him. Honeypaw continues to try and help Snakewhisker recover, as well as cheer him up. Honeypaw listens to him explain his troubles and gives him advice. She then goes to get him some prey but encounters Falconpaw. The two of them get into a fight where Falconpaw tells her medicine cats are useless. After they're done arguing, Honeypaw runs into the medicine cat den where she tells Snakewhisker what happened. She gives her some advice and tries to raise her spirits. The following day, Honeypaw refuses to tell Pebblestep or her parents about the argument despite Snakewhisker urging her to do so. Snakewhisker teaches Honeypaw about his family including Dovetail and what happened to her. Honeypaw later goes out to collect moss with Earthpaw, she ends up telling her about her argument with Falconpaw. Honeypaw goes to her first gathering where she is able to finally have a friendly conversation with Blackpaw before the gathering begins. After Riverstar challenges SunClan at the gathering, Falconpaw sees Honeypaw looking scared as they leave. After the battle, Honeypaw and Pebbelstep work hard and patching up their Clanmates, especially Bramblepelt. Pebblestep convinces Honeypaw to get some rest while Bramblepelt rests, assuring here that there's nothing more they can do. When Honeypaw wakes up, Pebblestep tells her that Bramblepelt died in his sleep. Honeypaw quickly breaks down and runs out of the medicine cat den. Dawnstar runs after her and Honeypaw breaks down, saying that she's a failure as a medicine cat. Dawnstar helps Honeypaw to understand that they can't always stop death, but that they will always watch from StarClan. Honeypaw finally tells Dawnstar about her fight with Falconpaw. Honeypaw is thanked by Fawnheart for working so hard, and then Honeypaw returns to the medicine cat den and apologizes. While Dawnstar yells at Falconpaw, she explains that Honeypaw blamed herself for Bramblepelt's death. Falconpaw swallows his pride and apologizes to Honeypaw, who apologizes as well and together they start to form a better relationship. After talking with Snakewhisker, Honeypaw and Falconpaw go to gather moss together. While there Falconpaw tells her he's been training with a StarClan warrior. While sleeping, Honeypaw is visited by Honeywing who tells her to look out for her brother. Poppyfur shows and up and stops Honeywing, and tells Honeypaw that she needs to look for danger in the forest and that her brother is just fine. The Dying Forest Falconpaw goes to Honeypaw and Pebblestep to get an injury treated and Honeypaw expresses worry about his nighttime training. Honeypaw walks with Snakewhisker to the fresh-kill pile to test his broken leg. He later expresses his concern about his leg being broke for so long. Later, Honeypaw and Pebblestep go to the Moonstone for the half-moon. Honeypaw is warned about danger from Honeywing and is shown a vision of the four trees in the Gathering Hollow falling. After leaving, Honeypaw tells Pebblestep about her dream and they agree to keep an eye out for danger in the forest. Honeypaw and Pebblestep start to notice that herbs in the forest are dying. After the warrior and apprentice ceremonies of Earthpelt, Mudfall and Icepetal's kits, Honeypaw and Pebblestep scour the territory for herbs only to find most of them have died. Honeypaw begins to panic about the state of the forest, wondering what's wrong with it. At the gathering, Pebblestep and Honeypaw ask the other medicine cats if their herbs are dying as well. After the announcements, the medicine cats come to an agreement to share herbs they might have a surplus of. At Pebblestep's command, Honeypaw goes to get fennel near the AshClan border when she runs into Blackpaw. She tells him about Pikepaw and they talk about the status of the forest. Blackpaw and Honeypaw share their fears about the forest, and Blackpaw encourages her to stay strong. Honeypaw goes out searching for more herbs near Jagged Rocks when she is confronted by Echoheart. Echoheart attacks her and Honeypaw runs back to SunClan camp, being pursued by Echoheart and a bunch of rogues. Honeypaw reaches camp and tells Dawnstar what's happening. When the rogues reach camp, Honeypaw is attacked by Moose until Falconpaw saves her. Honeypaw gets to the medicine cat den and has her wounds treated. After Echoheart retreats, Honeypaw notices that Flash is still alive and tells Pebblestep. While Pebblestep treats Flash, Honeypaw treats her Clanmates. While Honeypaw looks over Flash, Falconpaw asks to talk to her. They go to Dawnstar's den where Falconpaw admits he encountered Echoheart before, and blames himself for her attacking the camp. After Snakewhisker's elder ceremony, Honeypaw sees that Flash is awake, and wonders what him being in SunClan camp will bring. Honeypaw and Pebblestep go to the Moonstone again, and share a dream with all the other medicine cats. Medicine cats of the past tell the current medicine cats that their forest is dying, and they must find a new home. As they leave, Blackpaw walks up to her and tells her to meet him in the gathering hollow the next night. Honeypaw agrees and feels excited about the meeting. The following day, Honeypaw and Pebblestep tell Dawnstar about what they learned and what the Clans must do. That night, once Pebblestep and Flash have fallen asleep, Honeypaw sneaks out of to meet Blackpaw. She panics about the meeting, but meets up with him anyway. While there, they admit they wanted someone to talk to who understands what's going on and Honeypaw tells Blackpaw about Flash and Echoheart's attack. They talk about their duties, and how happy they are to have a break and look at the stars together. Honeypaw joins Dawnstar and Pebblestep for the meeting of the leaders, and during the walk thinks about her feelings for Blackpaw. When questioned, Honeypaw tells Dawnstar that's she's just scared about the state of the forest and leaving it. A Frozen Heart Honeypaw and Pebblestep struggle to keep SunClan stocked with herbs as they wait to leave for their new home, growing increasing frustrations at their situation. Pebblestep says they will hopefully get their answer at the gathering and Honeypaw tells Flash how difficult things are becoming for them. For a moment, Honeypaw thinks about Blackpaw as well , trying to convince herself to drop her feelings. Blackpaw later sees Honeypaw at the gathering, his paws itching to talk to her. Honeypaw and Pebblestep gather the last of their herbs to carry for the Clans' journey, and Honeypaw asks if she thinks Flash will be allowed to join the Clan if he wants. In the end, Honeypaw watches him get named Flashtail and leaves SunClan camp behind with the rest of her Clan. Before they leave, Honeypaw listens sadly as Jaggedstar bids farewell to each of the Clan leaders, and they set out on their long journey. Falconpaw makes sure to stay close to Honeypaw to assure her, and to keep her safe. Honeypaw walks up to Blackpaw, pulling him out of his panic attack. They share their concerns about the sick cats. After continuing after the death of Timberpaw and Shorttail, Honeypaw vows to keep Squirreltail alive for the sake of Larkpaw who was broken after the death of her sister. Honeypaw is overwhelmed with joy when Harvey allows the Clans to take a large amount of catmint to cure their sick cats. Once in the barn, Honeypaw and the other medicine cats start treating their sick Clanmates. After the coyotes attack, Honeypaw helps treat the wounded warriors. Later, Mosswind begins kitting and Honeypaw helps to deliver her kits and is later praised by Pebblestep. Afterwards, Blackpaw invites Honeypaw to go out and gather herbs. Honeypaw agrees and they head out. While walking, Honeypaw reminds Blackpaw that they have to keep their faith no matter what and that StarClan will guide them to their new homes. Honeypaw tells Blackpaw that his life is his to choose, not his Clanmates and they share an intimate moment before they are interrupted by Hornet, a violent rogue. Blackpaw and Honeypaw attempt to run away but Honeypaw is tackled and Hornet threatens to kill her if the Clans don't leave that day. Honeypaw pleads Blackpaw to hurry up and is taken back to Hornet's camp. All four Clans rally to save Honeypaw and protect the shelter they've built. At Hornet's camp, Honeypaw is taken to a small, uncomfortable den where she is forced to stay. Hornet demands to know what the Clans are and then gets enraged at her answer, scaring her before walking away. Honeypaw is approached by a younger cat named Primrose who helps to calm her down until she is pulled away by Hornet. The battle begins and the Clans take it straight to the camp, Falconpaw sees Honeypaw in the back, watching Flamewhisker get killed by Hornet. Hornet makes an attempt to kill Honeypaw but Falconpaw charges in and kills Hornet, saving Honeypaw. She expresses how happy she is to see him. Honeypaw goes to Primrose after Garnet is found dead and tells her she wish her mother didn't die. A half-moon later, Honeypaw helps Cherryleaf deliver her kits. After Falconheart is named a warrior, Honeypaw runs up to him and congratulates him. Another half-moon later, Honeypaw is shown a vision of their future camp along with Pebblestep. They wake up and tell the Clan leaders about what they say, and their journey finally continues. The Clans settle down in their new camps and Honeypaw is shown another vision of a strange garden. She meets Honeywing there who tells her it is called the Spirit Garden and will serve as the Clans' link to StarClan. At the first gathering, Honeypaw tells the Clans of what she was shown. After visiting with Cherryleaf's kits, all the medicine cats go to the Spirit Garden for the very first time. While there, Pebblestep makes Honeypaw a fully realized medicine cat, granting her the name Honeyfrost. After Blackstorm is named as well, they share an intense glance and Honeyfrost feels that she is finally at home. A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon